Beneath the Howling Moon
by KissingTheShadows
Summary: Shikon No Tama: The jewel of four souls. Years after it's completed and the spirit of Midoriko has moved on, Kagome tries to forge a new life. Though the jewel has left one final twist,when the three demonic souls find themselves free to the living world.
1. BTHM: Chapter One: Reconnection

First try at something like this so I would love to get some input from you guys. If nothing else on ways that I can improve! There will be a bit a few dark turns in chapters two and three so if you do not like that sort of story I HAVE given you a warning. Anyways enough of my chatting hope you all enjoy!

Beneath the Howling Moon: Chapter One: Reconnecting

Kagome sighed as her bright cerealan eyes scanned the vast parts of the forrest on either side of the worn dirt path she now traveled on. It had been a while since she roamed by herself, the most recent time she could think of was after the defeat of Naraku ... almost three years ago now. She more felt than she heard herself sigh, as her mind quickly ventured back in time the memories quickly flooding her.

After the defeat of Narkau, and her wish to bring Kikyou back for Inuyasha, she had needed some alone time. Had at least in her opinion deserved one so with her son in tow she traversed the lands for quite a while. She had been selfish to had done such a thing, but her mind had been too clouded at the time. Plus when the completed jewel had merged with herself, she had needed some time to once more gain control over her amplifying powers without hurting anyone. The new and outragous surge of powers that had coursed through even thinking back on it made her shiver.

She smiled brightly as the images of her son trying to help her learn to manipulate the reckless atributes without finding his own self purified came to her mind. He had been there through it all, even when they had given up and went to spend six months with a line of mikos who were said to have been descendents of Midoriko herself. He had been there with her during the goods and the bads of her training, and though their bond had been strong before it had only seemed to grow during their stay. He had been there when she finally found the control that had never before been there. Had for the first time become the powerful miko everyone had told her she would become, and he had thought her no different or dangerous for it. Her son. He had grown only an inch since her six year excursion in this time period began, which only brought the too frequent thought to her mind. Would she actually be able to fully raise him at this rate?

Once more a sigh dragged itself from her lips, she knew deep down the odds where slim and the last thing she wanted was to allow him to see her die, but what choice did she really have? She could not desert him, and even if she could the passage through time to her own home had quit working some time ago.

Once she had went so far as to confinde in her love turned friend. He had completely understood and even though reluctantly he gave her the information that he was nearing his ninteth year, and it would be another decade before he would be fully mature. He was only half demon.

Knowing that allowing these thoughts to claim her was a bad idea Kagome refocused on the path before her. Stretching out her Reiyouku she made sure no demons had comein the vesenity during her momentary slip of the mind. Finding no hostile auras in close proximity, she chided herself. There were not many threating youkia around any longer at least not since after _his_ defeat. Even those that were, were becoming fewer and far between.

Glancing up at the harsh and vibrant star that decided to make her trip as much of a hell as it could, she knew it would only be another hour or so before her friends' regrowing village would come into sight. Her eyes instantly sparkled it had been last summer at their wedding since she had seen them last, both leaving off soon after to begin rebuilding Sango's fallen village.

With as busy as she had been it would have been longer if it were not for Sango wanting her to be the midwife for her first born child. Giggling at the thought of Miroku wanting his male prodigy she found herself again praying to the Kamis it would be a girl. Kagome was not trying to be mean but her old friend seriously deserved a beautiful daughter that would allow him to fight the 'monks' away. At least then he would know the heart attack he had given so many fathers during their old escapades.

Not being able to help herself at that image, she could not hold the merry chuckle that escaped her lips. She only hoped the child would be born soon so she would be able to be back for the birth of Inuyasha's. That in itself was why she had left her son at Kieada's village, Inuyasha had been a nervous wreck since he had become aware of the scent and as the time grew shorter he was worrying everyone. Her son was the only time his mind actually calmed down, their constant arguements some sort of a relief.

"Sit" she knew he was miles and miles away, but even still she knew he was doing someone to irritate Kikyou _which is not at all hard at this point. _Her vibrant mood quickly took a turn back into the dark abysis it freqently visited. She still pined over the love that was never meant to be, and it would be her that would bring forth the pup that could have one point been her own.

A lone tear gathered in her eye and was squinted away, though the pain was always there and would be forevermore no longer would she allow tears to be shed over it. Her destiny would not give her the chance for a complete family, much less with a hanyou that had so rapidly captured her teenage heart six years ago. Though as long as she had her son with her that pain never came too often.

Though she did ache to give him a father figure to complete the circle that the two of them had begun forged. It was at least in her mind never going to be. Kagome once more noticed she had lost herself in her own thoughts and growled. Peering back at the path, she repeated her previous process.

It did not take her too long to notice the uncompleted wall of a fotress. A gasp escaped her at the sight of Sango's once barren, burned and blood soaked homeland. In almost a year's time they had constructed their mighty home (using some of the designs of those found in one of Kagome's books), it appeared that others had joined them and many of the same buildings were popping up all over the guarded field.

The great wall that had once been in shambles was nearing completetion only the outermost wall was unfinished. As her Reiyouku picked up on those posed at the tops of the posts she thanked her previous idea to come garbed in her miko attire. Even still a bell was chimed in the distance to signal an oncoming person. She giggled even with the demons becoming less threatening her friends never took a chance.

Kagome stopped yards from the entrance taking in the spring breeze as it not only grasped at her but the young and flourishing buds of the meadow. Kagome envied Sango at that moment in being able to grow up in such an amazing land. She squashed the thoughts of her own home fiver hundred years in the future, not wanting to bring her sadness to her friends attention.

Closing her eyes and alowing the scent of the wildflowers to float to her nostrils, she relaxed. She regretted it instantly. Unprepaired for the slayer's embrace, or the protruding stomach that pushed her from her feet, she found herself like so many times in the past, with a face full of dirt.

"Kagome I am so sorry!" Her friend claimed as she tried to reach over her present condition to help her friend once more find her feet.

"Sango it is not a problem, how are you friend?" Kagome replied not stopping the tears of happiness from flowing as she peeled herself from the ground and returned her friend's embrace.

"Kagome is there something coming between us?" Her friend giggled not being able to fully wrap her arms around the girl she called her sister. Kagome laughed, Miroku had indeed been perfect for Sango her friend no longer held the shadows of the past in her eyes, but those vibrant for the future. Sango calmed herself down enough to answer her friend "I am doing well I am sorry the others are not able to be here but Miroku and Kohaku left earlier today after a claim of a rabid youkia."

"That is fine I will be here for a while, if you still want me to be your midwife. How is ... he by the way?" The last part came out uneasy Kohaku even after being released from Naraku's control had tried numerous times to take his own life blaiming those uncontrolled actions as his own.

"Well of course I do! He is well, and large! The boy is growing like a weed, I say boy but he corrects me everyday that he is now a man. Which is true of course, but more to the point it is still hard but it is becoming easier by the day. I just wish I could find out who this Rin person is that he dreams about." Sango to Kagome's amusement continued to trail off as they made their way to her western designed home.

The single floor house was simple in appearance but peaceful. Not haviing been painted it was still colored by the bright rich red wood it had been built with,large windows covered each side of the building naturally lighting it and bring it into life.

As they walked through the shoji doors she glanced at the large room filled with Sango's immediate touches of warmth. Everything that could fit into a small mouth was either put away or swept from the floor's planks even the weapons where held high off of the ground. Sango as always never was one to uderestimate anything. Kagome admired her friend she would make an excellent mother.

"So what have you been up to sister?" Sango said as soon as they made themselves comfortable on the floor mats.

"I am doing well, busy like always. Between Shippo and Inuyasha's bickering and tormenting ways I do not think I will ever find peace." Kagome smiled, it had been too long since they had caught up.

"I've heard he has been a handful since Kikyou's pregnancy began. How much longer do you think it will last?" Sango replied.

"Oh he has I think if the child is not born soon he will make everyone insane. I am not too sure there have not been many children with only a forth of youki in them, for obvious reasons of course. I am guessing a couple of weeks if I am correct it will have taken eight months of delievery instead of the usual nine to ten for humans."

"Kagome! You should not have come if they needed you."

"Sango you can stop that now, I would not miss this for anything in the world. If it is born earlier than I can get back Kieade will simply help to deliever it." She watched as her friend visibly relaxed.

"I know but I still feel guilt about taking you from them."

"Sango I promise it is fine, plus I needed a break from them." Kagome visibly tensed, something was not right. She immediatly stood releasing her Reiyouku to locate the opponent but she found none. Still something was not right, she felt it like a calling at her very soul.

"Kagome what is wrong?" She glanced at Sango who had a worried hand over her stomach.

"I am not sure, I do not sense anything, but something.. "She trailed off not being able to finish. As she was about to sit once more, she picked up the faint ominous aura. Dread and shock coursed through her. The power the aura contained was incredible, it was both stronger and darker than _he _had been even with the nearly completed jewel. A cold chill ran down her spine it was coming right at them.

"Kagome my water just broke."

AN:  
Hope you all enjoyed it though reviews are not needed for the first few chapters I would greatly appreciate you giving me your thoughts! I love to hear from you all whether good or bad. So if you have just a moment and would like to give me your input please press the review button! Anyways hope to hear from you all and hope you have an amazing weekend!


	2. BTHM: Chapter Two: Determination

Though not the amount of reviews I would have liked to see, I was still thrilled at the response I got! Thank you all that either reviewed, put me on your authors list, or favorited the story. If you would not mind though I would like to hear from you! I love responses and would love to see more. Though I usually NEVER update the day after the publication of a story. I thought a thank you was in order! If I do hear more I might just surprise you all and update again tomorrow all depends on you though! So without further a do enjoy!

Beneath the Howling Moon/ Chapter Two/ Determination

Kagome could feel the sweat rolling thickly down her red cheeks, it had been hours now since the battle had begun. Hours now that a weak and struggling Sango had been in labor with no husband nearby to comfort her, or wish in the new life that would soon be with them. She was helping both fronts as much as she could, but with her friend's constant deterioration she had been left with no choice but to leave and aid her.

She shivered as the beast and its minions even now struggled to break her barrier. The beast was the only word she could call it, for it was far worse than that of any evil demonic or ningen being she had ever crossed. She could tell it was youkia, but that did not seem right to mark it as such for not even they could be responsible for it. From what she could tell it was of dragon origin, when it had first appeared on the darkening horizon she felt her heart shudder to a stop.

Its lifeless ebony scales had danced as the last tendrils of sunlight kissed them, its hollow mahogany eyes that told of the age of darkness yet to come had shown so very brightly as the malicious roar escaped it, its gaping maw spread wide each fang located perfectly for deadliness and those wings those large bat like wings that seemed to eclispe the last light from the world. He was just as large or so it seemed as Mount Hakaria (Sorry not too sure how to spell that one) and just as ghastly.

A scream pierced through her thoughts as she turned back towards Sango. The labor had not gone well for her, even now Kagome could feel death's viscous presence hanging on to the edges of her aura. If the child was not born soon, Sango would die. Cursing under her breath at the situation she was in she once more moved to check the progress and position of the infant still held tightly in its mother's womb.

"Kagome I can't do this, I can't do this, it hurts so badly." Her friend said through rapid breaths. She noticed the dread that had begun to fill Sango's chocolate eyes and her heart clinched at the sight. _Miroku damn you hurry up._ Kagome promised herself as soon as she found the monk she would kill him or at least wring his neck until he passed out. There was in her mind no reason to have kept her waiting whether he knew or not he should not have taken this chance. Confirming her assumptions the child had yet to move further down the birthing canal. At that moment how she wished she was five hundred years in the future, in the future that could have taken away Sango's pain and helped them both to keep their lives from the deadly fate that pursued them this very moment.

"Sango, calm down remember breath in," Kagome said illustrating the required movements "and breathe out. Come on Sango you can do this, Naraku could not defeat you neither can child birth."

"Damn him Kagome! Damn him for doing this to me! I swear on everything I am I will castrate him for putting me in this pain." She wanted to laugh at that moment, but she had been having similar thoughts for the last hour so she really could not lay blame on the distressed woman. Poor hoshi, when he finally decided to return he would have one very angry Sango waiting for him.

_Crack_. No it was not something someone could hear, but Kagome felt it as it drove her down to her knees. It was the cracking of her barrier one of the last stands she could muster against this opponent. Kagome instantly closed her eyes tightly trying to reconstruct their failing protection, for if it were to break now everyone including herself would perish. _Kami please help us. _

Even in being a miko, and a shrine priestess Kagome had never held much for religion, giving her past circumstances no one would really blame her. Yet kneeling their her friend so close to death and their last defence about to crumble she swore if something or someone could help she would regularly begin attending more services. Nothing came, and she knew now it would not, especially not from a certain hanyou that had once gotten her out of these certain situations on a regular basis.

She sighed and began using the last of her stores of energy to maintain her shaky barrier. Turning her exhausted body slowly as a groan escaped Sango's lips she knew this time fate was against them and the death that had once followed them daily was finally there to take its payment. An inhuman growl forced its way from her as she determinedly stood, once more checking on the unborn infant. She was not going to fail now, not with what she had to lose. Then she felt it, it had finally moved far enough to begin the process of pushing.

"It is time Sango, I know you are tired but you have to push." An unknowing smile graced her full lips as she spoke to her friend. Sango just nodded, before straining herself once more and began to push. It took five minutes of screams, wails and reassurance before the head appeared. Kagome not wasting anymore time secured her hands around the baby, and in synchronization with her friend's pushing she desperately pulled it forth into the waiting arms of life.

As the little raven haired girl came into sight, Kagome lost her breath. She was beautiful resembling her father in every way but those unwavering eyes of her mother. All ten small fingers and toes where accounted for and as her shriek filled the room Kagome knew then and there she would be a survivor just like her Sango.

With a sigh of relief, she began the process of cleansing girl, before placing her securely in her yearning mother's arms. As the afterbirth came soon after Kagome stood looking at the pair as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes. They were perfect. A mother and her child lost in each others arms far away from the still present threat that remained just outside of those walls.

There was Sango, the slayer, the wife of the monk, her sister and her friend clutching her newborn child to her bosom with unyeilding love in her eyes, and Kagome felt her heart shatter at the scene. Turning away so her friend would not see the tears that steadily began to fall from her eyes. Trying to once more find the thin control over her emotions her, body began to tremble.

"I must leave now love, but I will return." Kagome spoke softly, but did not wait for a reply as she stepped through the soji doors once more leaving them in their eternal moment. Kagome sighed as the night captured her in its knowing embrace. As the grief finally began to recede a strong determination replacing it she grabbed her bow and arrows that were perched against the hut.

Beast or not, monster or not, youkia or not she would not give into it. A long forgotten spark settled itself into her eyes at that moment her feet forcibly moving towards the current battlefield. One thing crossed her mind.

She would not let this new soul perish, she would never allow it.

As the peacefull aroma of the blossoms began to become overpowered with the stench of blood she knew they were losing. Pushing her tired feet over the last hill her eyes captured everything in one thorough scan, and she smirked. Though there were only about half of the soldiers remaining all now stood behind the protective safety of the barrier walls. Even now as the beast tormented the last fabrics of it with torrents of flames each was stopped by the invisible wall.

She claimed her position with that of the males each accepting the help and preparing themselves for what was to come. Pulling a single arrow from its holding she purposefully put it to the string pulling both taunt. Without another word she released the arrow and brought down the barrier.

AN:  
Don't kill me at the length the next one will be MUCH longer. DO NOT look for Sesshomaru until Chapter Four where he will make his appearance so if you where disapointed with the lack of the sexy youkia in this one he is coming just not this go around. PLEASE take a moment to give me your thoughts on everything whether it is positive or negative.

Up until chapter five is already written so the more reviews I get the more that will keep coming quickly! LOL and sorry about the second cliff hanger.


	3. BTHM: Chapter Three: Affiliation

Wanted to thank you all for the amazing response I am getting off of this story. I do have to apologize about the long update, but I have another story (The True Hunter) I am trying to get into motion. Please check it out if anyone is interested! Want to thank my new beta Mr. CuriosityBunny, who is an amazing individual and cannot wait to see what we come up with in the future. Hope you have all had a great week and hopefully it will only get better! Anyways on with the story.

Beneath the Howling Moon: Chapter Three: A Mother's Cry

The serene night sky lay in wait, watching the ongoing battle with curiosity and excitement from its thousands of intense brilliant orbs. It had begun, and everyone could feel it. Feel the darkness that even now was spreading like an uncontrolled wild fire as it took the lands by force. It left nothing the same, changing and altering it to its grim and foreboding force that was increasing as the time ticked by. Behind it, it left the seeds of change hidden deeply in the dark soil of the lands. Whether the change to come was a good one or something severe no one knew. From the smallest ant to the largest hunting demon they could all feel it and though it took them by surprise they too joined the stars and began to wait.

Many drew to the sidelines of the viscous battle watching every strike and retaliation with unwavering interest knowing it would be this fight along with the many to come that would impact them all. Though none drew too close as the titans continued their battle, all stood unmoving but silently urging the unknown miko forward. It would be she that had the ability to stop this, and though it was not their battle many wished that they could join in and help their savior.

Another blast of light filtered through the smokey air cutting the darkness away with its lumonious form. As its aim proved true it drove itself deeply into the scaley chest of the giant dragon. Though a pained roar left its massive snout it stood otherwise unaffected as the purifing energy dwendled away.

Kagome cursed the many phrases she had learned from her hanyou friend as she dodged another swipe of the gigantic tail. She no longer cared or really felt as one of the spikes from the appendage ripped through the fragile skin of her back sinking to the very bone before once more leaving. She growled as her body lost its footing in the blood soaked mud, sending her to her bruised and aching knees. Her body was running on determination alone for she knew she would not be able to bring the beast down this day she was only trying to bide her time long enough for the rest of the village inhabitants to flee.

She hoped with every fiber of her being that Sango had enough energy left to get a few miles away before the beast came for the unsuspecting victims. Her breath rushed in and out of her lungs in urgency. Her traditional miko uniform turned to a dark crimson as the vital fluid of life penetrated its fabric, though it was not only hers the damage she had sustained would prove fatal if she did not hurry.

.Slowly she made her way to quivering limbs, standing to face this foe as she had so many before her. Their eyes connected, and unshakable ice met the malicious fire. The two elemental forces struggling against each, searching for the deadly turn of fate that would bring the other down. Even if Kagome was inflexible ,she would not have been able to stop the cold chill that ran up her spine, at his deadly grin each fang showing brightly in the flames that had engulfed the new houses and huts. Well if you could call the sadistic image a smirk either way Kagome knew her time was running out.

He lifted one of his large ebony forelegs, intending to swipe this irritatingly amusing nuisance away. Spreading each of the four foot long talons apart, he waited the moment it would take for her to realize that death was here to claim her. Then he struck. "Fox Fire!" He stopped his blow only an inch away from the green flames that lapped at his scales, and looked towards the small kitsune that had tried to injure him. A menacing snarl left his lips, and with one great lunge he was on top of the trembling child.

Kagome looked at the horrified scene that lay in front of her eyes, and wished so very desperately this was all an unwanted dream, just a frightening nightmare. Another surge of pain filtered through her body as the hot tears collected in her eyes. No this was not a nightmare the fates would never be that kind to her, no her child, her son was in danger because he had tried to once more protect her.

A scream left her lips, a harsh and immortal cry that rang through the battlefield. The cry of a mother afraid for her child. It was the only moment in her life that she was shook with absolute horror, and as the time seemed to slow to a screeching halt she made her move. With rapidly pumping legs she urged herself forward.

She knew he had not even noticed her presence as she skirted under his giant legs, driving her adrenaline filled body onwards, at a break neck pace as the head began to descend. Her breath caught into her lungs as she prepared herself for her very last movement. Though it came to her as a suprise, she was not afraid of death just afraid that her son might not be able to make it off of the battlefield. She gnarled out another cry as she dived and used her battered and bleeding body to cover that of her son's. She had only been a scant few seconds away from loosing him to the enormous jaws, but the pain she had been waiting for never came.

Looking upwards she was suprised to see a newly constructed barrier stronger than any she had ever conjured before. She was stunned to say the least, but wisdom slowly sank back into her wary mind, as the dragon's eyes turned deadly. Lash after lash, he used his body to try and break the unyeilding barrier, as he tried to claim her lives.

It was then that the memory of Sango holding her frightened daughter surged to her thoughts. It had only been moments before, but now it held a new light. A mother even if shadowed by death would always find an unknown strength in holding their child. Though Shippo would never be her biological son, it never had mattered to them, and it never would. For the ties that lied between the two did not need to be bound by blood, all they needed was the strength and love that flowed freely between them.

It was with this knowledge, that she had understood why Sango had not been worried, and knew as she had given Sango her chance this was the fate's way of giving her theirs. She took it. As Kagome gathered the still sobbing child to her bosom, she stood and ran.

The weary edge that had held strongly to her seemed to wash away in the tides of love. With every inch she covered her pace only strengthened. Dashing through the flames that licked at her legs she ignored the pain. She rounded around a hut as it collapsed and barely missed her fleeing form.

Her eyes searched, scanned the area trying to find a better way to get them farther away. A new and familiar snarl caught her attention as Kirara's angry form came into sight, along with it that of the hoshi she knew she would soon kill. The barrier faded to allow them passage, though they did not seem to notice her (which she did not blame them one bit) they headed straight for Sango's home.

She followed nuzzling and reassuring her kit whose tears could not be quenched. When the house appeared she noticed that the fire had yet to reach the home. Sadly she took in the peaceful appearance allowing it to be burned into her memory forevermore. This would be the last time she would ever see it again.

She was relieved when Sango safely came out with the now quietened dark haired girl in her arms. It did not last long as the tears of her friend made theirselves known. What should have been a joyous reunion, was turned into a sadly solemn acceptance. Hanging her head low, she let loose her own tears that had unknowingly been threatening her. That's when it full hit her, and hit her hard, she had failed them. She had let down her friends that had always been their for her no matter the trials or danger. For that would she even be able to face them again, and if she could would they even accept her?

AN:  
Please do not kill me with this very short chapter, but I had to rework it a bit. Will make it up to you all next chapter. Thanks again for all of the fantastic reviews will reply to four of them here. Please keep them coming! Whether good or bad everyone needs to learn in order to be a better writer. I DO NEED HELP WITH ONE THING, if anyone would like to help me name Sango's baby girl, please leave me a message or a review stating the name and its meaning.

Violet: I love to hear it will be pretty rapid from chapters four through seven so would love to hear you opinon about those!

BlueeyedGirl07: Thank you for your words, would love to hear what you would think about this chapter and how you think the story would progress

Chimiri: You personally made my day. I love reviews in any form, including your like for my descriptive outlook. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. If you can tell me the pros and cons you find in this story would appreciate it. Thank you very much again, it is nice to hear from individuals like yourself.


End file.
